


Sailor!Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Art, Gen, sailor!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes a lovely sailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor!Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sitting there having my breakfast, drawing Merlin and suddenly he is wearing a sailor's outfit and there are boats in the background. My muse continues to work in mysterious ways. *confused* Sorry about the quality (scannerless atm)

 


End file.
